


Forget-Me-Not

by Homemade_Starlight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Originally a tumblr post, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homemade_Starlight/pseuds/Homemade_Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor has been banished to midgard. He is reincarnated into Chris Hemsworth with no recollection of his past. Out of guilt, Loki goes to find his brother and try to get him to remember, but the problem is: Chris is sure that Tom is just joking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who came up with idea, I hope you like it. Feedback is always appreciated.

It’s around 8:46 pm when Loki is hit. “Tom, did I hit you a little too hard?” Thor asked bringing Loki’s face into his hands and trying to see if there was any trauma. The two were in Thor’s apartment when he accidentally hit the shorter male with a book. Loki wished he had talked before the book hit him. “I think you should sit down.” Loki simply shrugged him off and glared.

“Please understand!” Loki said with a pleading look on his face. “You are Thor! You are my brother!” He said taking Thor by the shoulders and shaking him. “You have to remember!” He very nearly shouted. Thor looked at Loki for a few minutes before his eyes let up with realization. Loki thought that he had gotten through to the man.

“Oh! I get it now!” He said while he grinned. “I must’ve scrambled some part of your brain in there.” He said nonchalantly. Loki deadpanned at him. “Come on, Tom.” He said dragging the shorter male by the arm. Loki just growled and continued to pry Thor’s fingers from his arm. Out of all the god like qualities he could’ve just kept, Odin let him keep his strength. Loki sighed and let himself be dragged off to the blonde’s kitchen where Thor gives him an icepack. Loki all but slams his head into the table he sits at out of frustration. “You feeling better, mate?” The blonde asked as he sat across from Loki. Loki just groaned and laid his head onto the table.

“What will it take for you to believe me?” He asked as he picked his head up to look into his brother’s eyes. Thor looked at Loki and sighed.

“Tom, it’s just too farfetched for anyone to believe.” He countered. “How do you expect me to believe that we’re gods and that I was banished from Asgard or that we were in love for years?” He scoffed. Something in Loki’s chest clenched. This was the hardest part of trying to get the man to remember when he couldn’t. All of his memory had been wiped out. Along with all the memories he shared with Loki. All the nights they slept in each other’s arms. The times they kissed or went to one another for comfort. The nights when they made love to each other. Thor didn’t remember anything. He continued on. “Thor and Loki are just characters from Norse mythology.” He added. “Tom, I worry about you.” He finished as he took Loki’s hand in his. “Maybe. Maybe we could go to a hospital and have you checked out.” The man offered. Immediately, Loki snatched his hand away and abruptly stood up.

“I’m not mad!” Loki shouted. He just groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He went over to the blonde and grabbed him by his collar.

“Tom! Calm-.” Thor was off by Loki’s mouth over his. His eyes went wide. In the back of his mind, this felt so familiar. He wanted more, but he knew it was wrong. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and pushed Loki off of him. Loki looked back at him with a pained expression. He’d never seen that face. The raw hurt and pain written all over it. Yet he felt as if he’d seen it so many times before. “Tom, I think it would be best for you to leave.” Thor said slowly. Loki didn’t reply. He looked the blonde in the eyes one last time before rushing out of the apartment. He heard the door open and checked to see who it was. It was Jeremy.

“Hey man, what happened to Tom?” His friend asked. “He looked kind of down.” He added on as he took off his coat. Thor stared down off into space with a guilty look on his face. He spoke slowly as he retreated into his room.

“I don’t know.” He answered curtly. Jeremy just stood there and sighed. ‘Who knew these gods were so moody.’ He thought to himself.

__

Loki had reached his car and climbed inside. He sat there staring at the steering wheel. He looked up to the ceiling of the vehicle. He could feel the moisture in his eyes, but he quickly wiped the unshed tears away and drove away from the building. He arrived at his own building and made his way to his own apartment. He entered his living quarters and slipped out of his shoes leaving them at the door. His apartment is nothing really special. It looks like any other apartment. Aside from all the Norse mythology books scattered around the floors, the multiple scrolls piled high in various places, the empty cups of pudding still in the trash. He trudges over to his bedroom and changes into something comfortable. It is a few past 9 when he plops down onto his bed and pulls the covers up to his neck. He turns over and stares up at the ceiling. He reminisces the nights where he and Thor would lay in the safety and warmth of each other’s arms.

_“Loki.” Thor whispers to the man beside him. “Are you still awake?” He asked. He receives a tired, but awake response from his lover. The two men had just finished making love. He chuckled deeply and pulls Loki in for a kiss. Loki responds delightfully and kisses back. Thor’s fingers tangle themselves into Loki’s dark locks and gently massages the smaller man’s skull. Loki pulls back and leans his forehead against Thor’s own. He whispers something softly to his lover._

“I’ve loved you for a thousand years.” Loki whispers to nobody in particular. He could feel himself falling apart. His breathing comes in short rasps. The tears in his eye threaten to spill over. He recalls what Thor said to him earlier today.

_“How do you expect me to believe that we’re gods and that I was banished from Asgard or that we were in love for years?”_

That sends him over the edge. He falls apart.

__

It was around 9 pm. It’s been a little over a week since his last encounter with Loki. Thor still hasn’t been able to get his friend’s sad expression out of his mind. He was sitting in his living room eating a pop tart and drinking some coffee. There was a knock at his door. Thor padded over to the door and opened it. He was greeted with a less than healthy looking Loki. He was still initially shocked by his friend’s sudden appearance. “May I come in?” Loki asks softly. Thor simply nods his head and lets the smaller man in. The two sit in the living room in an awkward silence for who knows how long. Loki decided to break it. “You know that one story in Norse mythology where Loki is a frost giant?” He asked quietly. Thor simply nods not looking the other man in the eyes. Loki runs his hand through his short black locks.

“Where are you going with this, Tom?” Thor asked finally facing the shorter male.

“I’m going to prove to you that I actually am Loki and that you are, Thor.” Loki whispered in response. Thor stared at him wide eyed as he shifted. His pale skin slowly started to turn blue and his pale eyes colored themselves red. Vein like bumps spread themselves out along his skin. Thor stared at him terrified. He didn’t know he had stood up or that he had started backing away. He only noticed when he had tripped over the coffee table. “Thor-.” Loki said as he stood up to help him. Thor wouldn’t have it.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled making Loki flinch. “My name is not Thor!” He added on. “It’s Chris!” Loki didn’t meet his gaze. He just stood there in silence. “You’re a monster! A fucking monster! Just stay away from me!” He continues. “I hate you!” Loki’s eyes widened as he heard the words. He slowly reverted back into his human form. His eyes watering. He felt a tear slide down from the corner of his eye. He begins to back away and runs out of the apartment. He keeps running. When he finally reaches his car he jumps into in haste and starts the engine. With his foot pressed to the gas, he speeds away. The words Thor told him replay in his head.

_“You’re a monster.”_

Loki’s eyes water and his vision blurs. He knows that he should stop the car, but he doesn’t.

“A fucking monster.”

More tears stroll down his face. By now, he’s already going at a dangerous speed, but he still keeps going.

_“I hate you.”_

By now it’s too late. He can’t stop the side of his car from colliding with another one. He doesn’t even have enough time to swerve. It’s too late. He ends up being flung out of the windshield. He lies on the asphalt. It’s cold and wet. Perhaps because of the rain. He turns his head to the side to see what has crashed into him. A flower truck. There are flowers scattered everywhere. People yelling and screaming to get help. Call ambulances. A bundle of flowers caught his eye. A bundle of forget-me-nots within arm’s reach. He stretched his arm numbly and grasped it. He held the bundle to his chest and sighed. He turns his head back over and he’s facing the sky again. He smiles as he recalls how fond he was over the flower.

_“Loki!” Thor called for his lover. He had found the younger man in the palace garden. “There you are.” He said with the same old stupid grin on his face. Loki loved that grin. He was currently sitting down under the shade of a tree with a book. Thor sat down and planted a kiss to Loki’s temple. “So what have you been up to?” He asked. Loki smiled. He opened his book to a certain page to show Thor what he had done._

_“I’m pressing flowers.” He said with a sweet smile. He pulled out the flower he had pressed and held it out. “I’ve always been fond of forget-me-nots.” He added. Thor didn’t say anything. He just stared at Loki. “What is it?”_

_“Nothing.” He responded while smiling. “I was just admiring someone beautiful.” He whispered. Thor gathered Loki into his arms and hugged him. “You will always be beautiful to me.” He finished._

Loki looked up to the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. His eyes began to close. “I’ve loved you for a thousand years, Thor.” He whispered. “I’ll love you for a thousand more.” He finished as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add a sequel to this. We will see.


End file.
